


Doorstep Suprises

by Vega_Tenala



Series: SuperCorp/Karlena Shorts [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Supercorp baby, Supercorp doesnt actually happen in this one, it will in the next one, when I publish it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Tenala/pseuds/Vega_Tenala
Summary: Lena had no clue what to do with this thing that had been left outside on the door of her apartment, partly because who the hell would trust her, a Luthor, with something as delicate and as fragile as this?Lena finds a baby outside of her door, when Jess doesn't answer the phone, she asks Kara to help. She ends up dealing with more surprises in 12 hours than she ever thought possible. At least Supergirl is on hand to help out, because this just became one helluva night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my Aunt because today (16th January 2017) marks the birth of her son Felix! It acts as the prequel to The Consultant, a story currently being planned (requested by jasonsmith440 on tumblr). I hope y'll enjoy it!

Lena had no clue what to do with this _thing_ that had been left outside on the door of her apartment, partly because _who the hell_ would trust her, a _Luthor_ , with something as delicate and as fragile as _this?_ Well she was certainly grateful that someone would trust her of all people, and have just this much in her, but the real question was _why_. Why her? Why would they abandon such a little, fragile thing that looked, for lack or a better word, like some sort of alien? She picked up the bundle carefully, its contents peacefully sleeping without a care.

First things first, she needed to get Jess to pick up food, a cot, nappies, some blankets and a few toys for the poor thing. Lena was woefully underequipped to deal with this, but then she had no idea it was going to be left on her doorstep at eleven o’clock at night. With the baby bundle skilfully resting in one arm she speed dialled her assistant, thankful that in her college she carried far too much, she could now use that particular skill to firmly hold the child. She frowned when jess didn’t pick up before trying again and meeting the same response. She took a deep breath before she could get frustrated. She knew that by now Jess was probably asleep. It _was_ the middle of the night after all.

A thought hit her. She knew that Kara was back in National city from whatever business that had taken her out of town (The girl had seemingly rushed to L-Corp when she returned, apologising profusely and thanking the CEO multiple times for saving her friends, though Lena suspected that it included Kara herself). She wasn’t sure how well Kara would take the intrusion though. The blonde, just like her assistant, was probably asleep. But it wasn’t as if she had many options, and she would rather let Jess sleep considering the day Lena had given her. She didn’t mean to, but the past week had been so _stressful_ and Jess was so very _considerate_ and there were just so _meetings_ that just _couldn’t_ be cancelled. So she sent a text to Jess for the girl to read when she got up, giving her the day off as an apology, before pulling up Kara’s number. She had to take a moment to get the strength to press the dial button.

It rang a grand total of one time before Kara picked it up. There was something akin to the sound of an air tunnel in the background, but the sound of Kara’s voice was enough to draw her attention away from that. “Hello?”

“Kara? Hey it’s Lena.” The CEO took a deep breath as she hope that the blonde reporter didn’t hear how nervous she was.

“Lena! Hey!” The noise in the background quieted after a couple of seconds, at which point Kara continued. “Everything okay?”

“Yes, everything’s fine it’s just I’m ordering a few things and I need them picked up now, and I was wondering if you could do that for me.” Lena swallowed.

“Sure. When?”

“In about an hour.”

“That’s almost midnight! There’s somewhere open?” The confusion was clear in the woman’s voice.

“There’s a place downtown that’s used to filling out late-night emergency orders.” The brunette explained. Kara paused before she replied.

“Okay, what’s the address?”

***

By the time Kara was at the door the baby was crying and Lena, being inexperienced in the realms of childcare, had no idea what he wanted. His _real_ mother? Food? A toy? She was a t an utter and complete loss, so realistically Kara’s arrival was a borderline miracle. Lena hoped her face said it all as she opened to door to let the reporter pass. She closed the door and pointed to just around the corner when Kara gave her a look that clearly asked where the stuff would go. The CEO was impressed that Kara was able to get so much up to her apartment.

“Alex helped me, though she wasn’t too happy about it.” Kara laughed as she lugged everything inside without as much as a puff of exertion.

“Kara I can’t thank you enough. I know it’s so sudden and the middle of the night-“

“Lena…Lena its fine. OK?” Kara smiled, placing a hand on her friends shoulder. “So what’s his name?”

“I named him Felix.” Lena chuckled.

Kara looked at the baby boy, her smile growing considerably. “I think it’s a beautiful name. Hello Felix, you must be hungry huh?”

Lena tilted her head as she observed Kara coo at Felix, unable to help the smile that spread across her features at such a precious sight. She watched as Kara’s face lit up at the boy’s fingers curling around one of her own, with his own crying subsiding for a few moments until Kara had to pull away to grab the baby milk. Lena held him gently, but made sure to keep the grip firm. A five minute research session while he was still asleep allowed her to get some of the basics, one of which was to show him that she wasn’t scared with a good grip. Even though, truth be told, she was terrified. Not that anyone could _blame_ her, after all, she had never dealt with a child before, let alone one this young.

Kara picked up a box with the baby milk before hurrying to the kitchen area, Lena following at a much slower pace, to set up the heater for the milk. Well, at least she tried to. The situation would have been entirely too amusing had Felix not been crying, and Lena not been so _tired_. It had only been a minute or so and the blonde was already looking like she was trying to learn an entirely new language.

“Do you need help Kara?” Lena asked with an amused smile.

“I…no it’s just uhm…okay maybe a little...It’s complicated. I don’t like Earth technology. Urgh.” Kara grumbled, her back to the CEO.

“Earth technology?” Lena’s right eyebrow perked up as her hand was taken by Felix. He had a very strong grip for a baby, but then, she didn’t know the standard strength a baby _does_ grip at. She looked at Kara though, who had frozen at the repetition of the phrase.

“Uhm I…yes! Earth…we are on Earth so it’s Earth technology? That… that works right? I mean, we’re all…perfectly…normal humans so…yeah…”

“You mean like flying to my office…on a bus?” Lena smirked, laughing a little before trying to calm Felix down.

“I uh…yes well-“

“Would you like a shovel to dig yourself out of that hole Miss Danvers?” The brunette bit her bottom lip.

“I need an excavator I think…” Kara groaned as she turned around. “I was going to tell you I just-…”

“Couldn’t trust-”

“No! No it’s not…I just didn’t know how to tell you. Well, that and I’m not allowed.” Kara looked at the floor before grabbing the baby milk and opening it before grabbing the bottle and pouring the milk into it.

“Is your sister an alien to?” Lena tilted her head curiously.

“No, she’s completely human. Her family took me in when I arrived.”

“So why aren’t you allowed to tell me anything?” The Luthor questioned.

“The DEO doesn’t like it when I tell. So know you’ll have to sign paperwork and it could put you in danger…” Kara worried.

“From who? Are you a fugitive?” Kara couldn’t tell if Lena was making in fun of her or not. “Or what, are you Supergirl?”

The blonde’s face said it all. Lena smiled at Kara, the looked at Felix before cooing t him to try and calm him down. The crying was really hard on the ears. It hit her just how much of a challenge raising him might be. It was funny, she’s barely had him for an hour and a half and she was already treating him as her own. He quieted own a little, gurgling at the brunette before starting to cry again in demand of food.

Kara sighed and brought her glasses down, heating up the milk to a very specific temperature so it wasn’t too hot for the little tyke (she may have done some research before bringing everything up, what could she say? It was a good idea to be prepared with children). “Yeah, I wanted to tell you…I really did…here.”

“I get it Kara. I do, really.” Lena took the offered bottle from Kara and held it up to Felix’s mouth, who quickly latched on and immediately quieted down to full enjoy the food. Lena sighed a breath of relief as he did so, briefly wondering what she would do without Kara, although she only came up with the answer ‘ _a lot more work_ ’ wish made her smile to herself. Observing the little by in her arms, she noted that he had the deepest blue eyes which looked so much like the blonde standing next to her. The resemblance was uncanny.

“Thanks…” Kara said at last, looking up from the baby to Lena. “Y’know, maybe we should get him checked over at some point, make sure everything is okay?”

“Where? The hospital? The Paparazzi would have a field day.”

“Maybe I could call Alex, get her to meet us at the DEO? She’s qualified, run a couple tests. Make sure he’s okay and all. I can do that now if you want.” Kara shrugged.

“Wait…Alex as in your sister? She doesn’t work for the FBI?” Lena asked as she removed the now empty bottle from Felix’s mouth. He gurgled happily at the two of them.

“No, she works for the DEO. I can call her and I can fly-”

“No. No flying. No way. We are taking the car.” Lena growled.

“We don’t have a child car seat though…” Kara pointed out very logically.

“You’re indestructible. You can be the car seat.”

***

“I can’t believe you force me to become a car seat.” Kara grumbled as the pair walked into the DEO, Felix finally having fallen asleep in Kara arms, since Lena couldn’t hold him while driving, and Kara didn’t have a license. Although Kara was awkwardly missing her top, wearing her cardigan over her Supergirl suit and cape. Felix had decided to throw up over her halfway to the DEO. While Lena was certainly amused, Kara as nowhere near happy that he favourite shit was ruined. Ales looked as unimpressed as her sister as she greeted them.

“Dare I ask?”

“Nope.” Kara glowered as Alex motioned for them to follow her to the medical bay, keeping her hold firm on the boy, but holding back quite a bit to avoid crushing him. Other than that, it was just like holding Kal-El back when he was a baby on Krypton.

They were halfway to medical when a less-than-impress Martian walked out from the doorway, arms folded and eyebrows raised. His eyes flicked between Kara and Lena before the settled on the CEO suspiciously. Kara forced a guilty grin at him, Alex just shrugged. Lena on the other hand, levelled her own gaze back at the Martian.

“Why is Supergirl half dressed?” He directed at her.

“She’s carrying a baby and _that’s_ what you ask me?” She shot back.

“Touché. Agent Danvers, have the child checked over and anything else you deem necessary.” He kept his gaze firmly on the Luthor. “I need to have a discussion with these two.”

“Alex turned to Kara and smiled smally as Felix was passed over. He woke up as soon as he changed arms, crying at the loss of contact from the Kryptonian. Lena glanced over, her eyes melting slightly and forcing J’onn to look over as well. He sighed before closing his eyes and tiling his head back. From what Lena could tell, he seemed to deal with the level of madness quite a few time, nothing like babies exactly, but certainly thing that were akin to it. She almost felt sorry of the man, _almost._

“Just...let’s all go. It’s the middle of the night and I really don’t want to make this worse than what it has to be.” J’onn gruffed tiredly.

***

Alex checked off the final item on her list, looking between Lena and Kara. Lena had already fallen into her cool CEO disposition, while the irritation of being puked on had worn off from Kara, replaced by quiet hopefulness. They made quiet the pair if she was being honest, they were at completely opposite ends of the spectrum. One was calm, collected and reserved while the other was like a bubbly, bouncing puppy. It was odd to see Lena in an over-sizer brown sweatshirt, free-falling hair and sweat pants, considering Alex had only really seen her in some sort of formal or business attire. She would have laughed if it were any other time, but it _wasn’t_ that time.

“Well he’s healthy.” Alex sighed.

“Yes!” Kara clapped happily, grinning. Although the sight of her half in her suit and half in her regular clothes just made the sight of it rather weird.

“I just want to take some samples to run a few more tests and you two can go get some sleep. I just want to check his blood.” Alex smiled as she put the clipboard down to pick up a small needle. The blonde noted that Lena’s heart-rate spiked a little at the sight of the small object.

“Scared of a needle?” She looked at Lena curiously.

“I just don’t like-” Kara’s hand snapped out to catch something just centimetres from Lena’s eye. It was small, silver and when she looked over to Felix and Alex, all Kara saw was her sister’s eyes darting between the broken needle and the arm which she was trying to put it in. Kara’s mouth became an ‘o’ shape at not only the oddness of it, but what it also implied. Alex voice her thoughts out loud.

“I think we have another alien…” Alex sighed as she leaned on the side, her head falling down dramatically.

***

Several hours and a red sun lamp later, Alex _finally_ got the blood samples she wanted. Jason, one of the agents, was on the night shift and so had been ordered to go to Lena’s apartment to retrieve the baby milk, Kara would be able to take care of heating it. Or so the Kryptonian had insisted. While Alex had been trying to find a way to penetrate Felix’s skin, Lena had been basically interrogated by J’onn while Kara gave her statement. Although she remained close to where Alex was working to keep the boy calm. He wasn’t happy, but he got Lena to sig the NDAs and other relevant paperwork eventually. Especially when Felix decided he wanted to be with Lena and not with Kara for the moment.

Now they were waiting for the results. Kara was holding the sleeping alien baby while Lena was leaning precariously on her shoulder, also fast asleep. Kara smiled at the way the brown hair fell over the sleeping woman’s face. She looked so free from the stresses of daily life. The blonde wasn’t surprised she was asleep though, being up all night was certainly far more exhausting for a human than it was for a Kryptonian. Kara smiled sympathetically when a _very_ tired Alex walked into the room, clipboard in hand.

“Well, good news is the blood-work show’s he’s perfectly healthy.”

“But he isn’t human Alex.” Kara’s eyebrow quirked.

“No, he isn’t. He’s…from what we can tell he’s Kryptonian but there _is_ human DNA there. Kara, he’s yours.”

The colour drained from Kara’s face. She swallowed as the words processed. It was impossible yet there it was, her sister had confirmed it. Not that she ever would have thought he was hers. But he was. Felix was _hers_. She had a _son._ Her mind began to whirr inside itself as it kept processing, questions beginning to pile to the forefront of her consciousness at millions of miles per hour, so much so she was having trouble trying to figure out what to say next. “Who’s the uhm…uh…you said there was uh…human DNA?”

“Yes uh…Kara it seems someone engineered him to be male because the other donor is..is uh…” Alex looked at Lena, nodding at her. “Female.”

Any colour that Kara had regained promptly drained away again as this second revelation hit her with full force, like a wrecking ball. So not only was she a _mother_ but her child, as implied by her sister, was also the child of one _Lena Luthor_. She was sure it was a dream, but then it registered that her finger _hurt_ , so she looked down. For a little guy with no teeth, he sure had a bite. Felix was gumming on her finger in his sleep.

“Rao this is going to be fun when she wakes up…Alex you have to help me tell her.”

“Kara I can’t-” Alex tried.

“Please…Alex I can’t do this without you…” Kara pouted. Her sister was powerless to resist.

“Fine I’ll help you.” She narrowed her eyes at the blonde. “But you owe me Kara Zor-El.”

A groan came from Kara’s shoulder, causing the sisters to look at the source and distracting them from their conversation. Lena’s eyes blinked open, then instantly squeezed back shut as the light flooded them without mercy. She blinked a few more times, soon able to open and stay that way without too much effort. The CEO slowly lifted her head up from Kara’s shoulder to look at the blonde, then at Felix, and then finally to Alex.

“Kara what’s… ** _-Yawn_** \- what’s going on?”

“Alex uhm…well the results came back.” Kara smiled at the groggy girl.

“And?”

“He’s Kryptonian, like me. Well…half Kryptonian.”

Lena’s head tilted in mild confusion before Alex jumped in with a better explanation than her sisters, before Kara got some detail horribly, horribly wrong.

“He was conceived using Kryptonian and Huma DNA, we think that the human DNA was modified to fit a male genome which meant he was deliberately born male. Kara’s DNA was used and uhm...” The agent trailed off.

“What?” Lena narrowed her eyes.

“The other DNA is yours.”

Kara never thought someone like Lena would faint.

But she did.

***

When Lena finally did wake up, it was to the sound of a crying baby. She opened her eyes slowly, and realised that she was very clearly not at the DEO anymore. In fact, she was back at her apartment, on her bed. The door was ajar, and she could hear Kara trying to calm Felix down and failing quite a bit. Which meant that this was most certainly _not_ a dream. Or if it was, then she was still in that dream although it was highly doubtful. Her dreams were never as bizarre as finding a baby on your doorstep, then finding out that not only is your best - and only – friend the local Superhero, but that’s she is also the parent to said child along with one’s self.

It was just plain crazy.

And apparently that was her life now. Really, what did she expect moving to National City?

She slowly got up and headed to the door, opening it just enough to slip out of the room.  She was greeted by the sight of Kara valiantly trying to feed the poor thing, but Felix seemed to be refusing at every turn in her arms. Kara was, thankfully, wearing a fully normal outfit but Lena couldn’t help but laugh at how _domestic_ it looked. Supergirl feeding a baby, and _losing_ at that, was probably one of the most amusing things she’d seen in a long time. She felt her phone in her pocket and pulled it out, taking a quick picture before the audible click alerted Kara that she was up.

“Lena! I uhm…was just trying to feed Felix and he...uh…won’t co-operate.” Kara grimaced, drawing a laugh from Lena in response.

“Tell you what, I’ll have a go at feeding him and you tell me how we got back here, deal?”

“Please!” Kara replied as she stood up, Lena walking over to them. She took Felix from Kara’s arms, again holding him firm and tight. She took the bottle that Kara offered to her. Lena held the bottle to Felix, he calmly let her feed him. The blonde was _almost_ glaring when the baby calmed down and willingly fed from the bottle. The brunette was certain that Kara _would_ have been glaring, but she had decided a while ago that Kara was incapable of such an act.

“So how did I get back here?” Lena asked smugly, her eyes on the boy.

“Alex brought you back by car and I flew here with Felix.” Kara narrowed her gaze and crossed her arms, pouting at Lena’s ability to feed the little half-alien.

“I would have killed you if you flew me here.”

“You don’t kill your pilots!” The blonde defended.

“They won’t drop me.” Lena retorted.

“I wouldn’t drop you.” Came the lame defence. Lena simple chuckled at the rebuttal before focussing on Felix and how he had almost finished the bottle _already_. It was disconcerting for a moment, then she remembered the amounts the Kara usually ate whenever they met up for lunch, and how may potstickers she had snagged at the Gala all those weeks ago. She figured it must have been a Kryptonian thing because the baby in her arms was determined to get every last drop out of the bottle. It dawned on her that is was probably a very good thing that she was the CEO of L-Corp because it was clear that she would be spending a lot of money on food for this child. That brought up one particular thought in her head.

“Kara, how are we going to raise him?” She looked up at the blonde. “We both work days, plus you’re Supergirl…”

“That’s uhm…well…that’s a very good question.” Kara frowned ass he held out a second bottle to the brunette. Lena looked at it for a moment before realising that the one she was holding was empty, and gladly swapped it over. Felix latched on and started to slowly drain that bottle to. “Well my work is flexible so…there’s that.”

“You can’t be with him the entire day though, and I don’t think we can trust normal babysitters, I mean I suppose I could convince Jess, and she’s loyal enough…” Lena sighed as she trained her eyes back onto the baby, peacefully eating in her arms.

“A DEO agent maybe…no? Okay that’s fine…” Kara swallowed under Lena’s sudden gaze that was turned on her for a moment.

“First things first, I think it might be a good idea for you to move in. It would lessen the burden to a point. I know it’s fast and it’s not got many windows but I have a couple of spare rooms and I own the floor, so there’s plenty of privacy for you to jump off and save the world.” Lena swallowed, carefully articulating her utterances and very aware of what exactly she was proposing. It would break down one more barrier between Kara and herself.

“Is there a balcony? I need the Sun to regenerate…sorta…Alex always jokes that I photosynthesize. I use the Sun to fuel my powers so…”

“No! That’s fine, I can have one built in a week with windows.” Lena shrugged while Kara’s eyebrow rose. The suggestion sounded _really_ expensive, especially considering that they were on the top floor of the building.

“Lena you don’t-”

“Kara I do. It wouldn’t be fair on him and you should be comfortable. That is if you want to.” Lena smiled at Kara.

The blonde sighed as she thought for a moment. It _was_ the logical idea, and it meant that Felix wouldn’t be tossed between the two apartments since Lena had apparently already decided that they were both raising the boy. Alex might not approve but then, Alex wasn’t here and it wasn’t Alex’s decision. She took a breath and looked at Lena. “Okay, okay I’ll do it.”

“Great! But what do we do about childcare when neither of us are available?”

***

“No Kara.”

“Please Susan?” Kara asked pleadingly. She had flown all the way out there, to the DEO headquarters somewhere outside of the city and she was _not_ going back without _something_ to show for it. She, of course, hated that blasted base but who else would be better to babysit Felix? Susan was the perfect candidate since both J’onn _and_ Alex trusted her. Besides, she missed having the Agent around, it would be fun.

“Kara…”

“You’d be paid and get transferred to the base in National City!”

“I don’t know…” Vasquez teetered.

“We all miss you as well. There’s no-one we’d trust more to look after him.” The blonde persuaded, she _would_ get Susan to National City and that was that.

“Fine. Fine I’ll do it but I want a raise from what I’m getting now.” The agent relented at last. Kara was glad, she had been at for it a good hour at it seemed that the hour was not wasted.

“Thank you!”

***

_Meanwhile…_

J’onn shook the woman’s had reluctantly. “Welcome to the DEO…Ms Luthor.”

He had the feeling he was _really_ going to regret this decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
